I'm Trapped In The Star Wars Universe!
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: What would happen if you woke up INSIDE the Star Wars universe?  This is my story, about what I did to change what I knew to happen in the Star Wars universe.  Meant to be funny, though it is mainly for my own spazziness.  R&R, I don't own Star Wars!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, just about every major Star Wars fan does one of these fics one day. This is my take on being stuck in the Star Wars Universe. Takes place during TCW time period. Supposed to be fairly funny, may end up being really lame. :P Anyway, enjoy! Some facts were changed to protect my identity. **

**Written by Fallon Skywalker **

**Disclaimer: Oh George, I wish I owned Star Wars, but as this fanfic describes, I am only playing here in your Universe, so don't kick me out. I promise not to steal anything…..except maybe a lightsaber or Anakin Skywalker. But that's it. I promise. ;)**

**Here we go…..I'm also going to play around with writing in my POV. **

**PART 1**

Thursdays are always my busiest day. I have P.E., dance and I teach dance. I collapsed into bed, totally exhausted, and picked up my iPod. I call my iPod my "Datapad". Oh, didn't I mention? I'm a diehard Star Wars fan.

I tapped the "Safari" app and finished reading the fanfic I started earlier. It was really good, about Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka doing all sorts of crazy things. I laughed pretty hard, and then decided to close down shop for the night. After faithfully saying my prayers, I started to drift off to sleep, thinking about how fun it would be to live in the amazing Star Wars universe.

….

When I woke up the next morning, something didn't feel right. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something felt weird. I heard funny noises coming from the outside of my room, and figured it was my Dad taking care of our pets, or my sister playing on the computer or something. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and stood up. I put on my fluffy red slippers and quickly brushed my hair.

My room was the same as it was the night before, but when I went to my closet, all I found were a ton of tunics and cloaks, like the ones that my mom made me for my Jedi costume last Halloween.

Confused, I stayed in my pajamas, and walked out of my room to ask my sister what she did with my clothes. The second I stepped out of my bedroom, I panicked.

I thought I was either, A. hallucinating, B. still dreaming, or C. dead and this was heaven. Because when I stepped out of my doorway, I was in the Jedi Temple. I swear to you I was awake. I felt the hard flooring underneath my feet, and saw the different species of aliens and humanoids. There were Jedi everywhere all walking quickly and with purpose.

I recognized several Jedi from the movies and books, because I, being the crazed fan that I am, knew just about all the useless facts of the Star Wars Universe that no normal fan would know or care to know. I could recite entire Clone Wars episodes, passages from books, and character quotes. I glanced to my left.

"Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, and Aayla Secura" I murmured to myself. I looked to my right.

"Oppo Rancisis, Depa Bilibia, and Adi Gallia!" I whispered to myself again. I stood, gaping, and turned to go back into my room. I went back in, closed my eyes, and ran into my wall. I was going crazy. Holding my head in pain, I stepped back outside, to see the same Jedi standing there, the same as a few moments before.

I gasped and went back into my room. I closed my door and quickly dressed in my Jedi Robes. I pulled on boots, which were surprisingly comfortable, and secured my belt. I looked to where I usually put my toy lightsaber on my desk, and found instead of the $20 lightsaber that I made in Walt Disney World, a real, metal hilt, lightsaber. I gaped at the precious weapon that I only dreamed of having, and ignited it in excitement.

I squealed in pleasure as the weapon glowed to life, humming and buzzing in all its electric glory. I snapped the weapon closed and screamed into my pillow. I pinched myself, hoping that this wasn't all just a dream. When I opened my eyes to find it was still the same, my blue lightsaber still sitting on my bed, I dressed in formal Jedi Robes. I smiled and decided to play along. After all, I DID know just about everything about the Star Wars Universe. I could easily live a day there. Or so I thought. I clipped my lightsaber to my belt and grinning with excitement; I opened my door and walked out into the Jedi Temple.

I smiled and greeted the Jedi I met by their names. I almost screamed in excitement when one of my favorite Jedi, Shaak Ti, bowed to me and said, "Good Morning Padawan!" I hid my excitement though, and bowed back, saying, "Good Morning Master Ti!" Then we both moved on our ways.

….

I went into the Mess hall of the Temple, to get some breakfast and nearly screamed. I saw my favorite Jedi in the entire world, Anakin Skywalker. He was yelling at his Master, another one of my favorites, Obi-Wan Kenobi over something. Another one of my absolute favorite characters in the entire galaxy, Ahsoka Tano, who was Anakin's Padawan, was sitting nearby talking to her friend Barriss Offee.

I smiled and got my food and then walked toward Ahsoka and Barriss's table. They both looked up.

"Hello!" Barriss said kindly.

"Hi." I replied somewhat shyly.

"Hey!" Ahsoka said, "Who are you? Are you new here? I don't think we've met." I stammered and but quickly recovered.

"Uhhh…." I said at first, but then finished, "Hi, sorry, I don't think we have met. I'm…..I'm…." my mind swirled. I couldn't just use my real name! So I made one up. On the computer I went by Fallon on several sites. But it was usually by Fallon Skywalker, and I COULDN'T use that name!

So I replied, "I'm Fallon Sunstar." Yeah. That would work. Sunstar was my email. I would use that! It sounded Star Wars-y right? Ahsoka grinned.

"Well, welcome Fallon. I don't know how we haven't met. Have you been away on missions or something? Who's your Master?" I stopped. I nearly panicked. I didn't know who my Master was! I looked nervously around the Mess Hall. I swallowed.

"I…I don't have a Master." I replied sadly, yet honestly.

"Oh." Ahsoka said. "Well, don't worry about it! I'm sure that you will be chosen soon! How old are you anyway?" she asked me. I felt my heart race as Anakin Skywalker, my crush for almost a year now, walk toward the table.

"I'm 14 ½" I said. "and I think I'll go talk to Master Yoda now." I said quickly before Anakin came over. I got up and walked away quickly.

"Who was that?" I heard Anakin ask Ahsoka.

"That was Fallon. I've never met her before, but she's really nice." I sorta smiled to myself. I LOVED Ahsoka from TV, and the fact that she thought I was nice thrilled me.

"Who's her Master?" I heard Anakin ask.

"She doesn't have one." Ahsoka said plainly.

"Oh." Anakin replied. Then I hurried away.

….

From watching the movies numerous times, reading hundreds of books, and reading tons of Wookieepedia pages, I knew the way to Master Yoda's quarters.

"Master Yoda?" I asked as I came in.

"Come in you may…young one." Yoda replied. My heart was racing. I only dreamed about meeting the Jedi. Now I was living it.

"A question you have for me…hmmmmmm?" he asked me.

"Yes Master." I said, bowing.

"I'm confused. I'm….not from here. I must be from a different dimension. I don't think I belong here." I said dejectedly.

"No. No!" Master Yoda said, still meditating.

"Brought you here, the Force has. Stay and become a Padawan you must. Felt your arrival I did." He said. I gasped.

"I can be a Jedi Padawan?" I asked.

"Yes." Master Yoda said. "Meet the council you shall. Decide on a Master for you they will." He said. I pumped my fists in the air. I was so excited. I was literally living my best dream ever.

"Join me you shall, in the beginnings of your training. Strong in the Force you are!" He said. I smiled.

"Yes Master," I said, taking a seat in front of him. Master Yoda spent probably an hour teaching me to use the Force, read people's un-guarded thoughts, and do cool stuff like levitating and Force flinging and stuff. I'm a Christian, so I thought of the "Force" as my God. I put my faith in Him and was doing well. I even impressed Master Yoda.

"Strong in the Force are you! Lucky you're future Master will be." I smiled brightly. I felt proud and happy that I pleased him.

"Come now, to the Council Chambers we shall go" I nodded and followed Master Yoda down the hallway.

….

"The Jedi Council welcomes you, Young Fallon." Master Mace Windu said.

"Assign you a Jedi Master, we will" Yoda replied.

"But Masters," I said, "I don't know how I got here or how long I'll be staying!" I exclaimed.

"We believe that you were brought here by the Force," Master Windu said.

"So you will stay until the Force decides that you are done with whatever task you have been sent to complete." I nodded.

"Yes Master," I said bowing politely.

"Apprenticing you to Master Skywalker we are." Yoda said. "A good match for him, you will be." He added. I nod, but my nervousness got the best of me.

"Do you….disagree with our decision?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked me. I shook my head.

"Of course not Master, it's just….he already has a Padawan. Won't Padawan Tano be upset that she has to share her Master?" Master Windu looked annoyed and bored. I noticed that he had no other expressions really.

"Padawan Tano will not be upset. We have made our decision because Padawan Tano approached us and offered to share her Master." I smiled.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yes, generous, Padawan Tano is." Yoda said. I bowed and smiled as Master Plo Koon led me to Master Skywalker's quarters.

I was horrified. I mean, I love Ahsoka, and I'd SO love to be with Anakin Skywalker 24/7 but I'm in LOVE with Anakin. He's the hottest guy on the face of the planet! And now I have to pretend that I DON'T know about his and Padme Amidala's SECRET relationship, and that I DON'T know that he's going to go to the Dark Side, or turn into Darth Vader, or kill all the Jedi or just about anything that happens in Revenge of the Sith or the Original Trilogy.

My hands were shaking as I followed kindly Master Plo down the hallway. He stopped in front of Master Skywalker's and Padawan Tano's quarters and knocked on the door. Ahsoka opened it and smiled brightly at me. I grinned nervously back and after she said goodbye and thank you to Master Plo she took my hand and led me into the room. It was a lot messier than I had imagined. There were Anakin's droid parts EVERYWHERE, and Ahsoka had her own belongings everywhere as well obviously taking after her Master in the cleaning department. I didn't understand.

Ahsoka smiled and said, "Welcome to our happy home Fallon!"

I giggled and said, "This is a MESS!"

Ahsoka smiled and said, "Yeah, well, our Master isn't the cleanest dude ever….." And just then, Anakin Skywalker, Mr. Hottie in the flesh/Awesome Jedi/Love of my Life walked in and my heart faltered a beat.

I nearly screamed as he said in that amazingly hot voice of his, "Hey. I'm Anakin Skywalker! I'm your new Master." I almost passed out.

But instead, being the incredible actress I am, I bowed and said, "Thank you Master Skywalker, I'm Fallon Sunstar, your new Padawan!" I said happily.

Anakin grinned and said, "Fallon, Ahsoka's going to show you around. Sorry for the mess, I haven't exactly had time to keep up with the chores…."

I just grinned and said, "No problem. I understand."

He smiled and said to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, you make Fallon feel at home; I'm going to go talk to Obi-Wan about my new Padawan." He said walking out the door. I smiled and gave a little wave as the Love of my Life walked out of the room. Ahsoka looked at me as I let loose and squealed. I smiled and squee'd to my heart's content. I jumped up and down and did a happy dance.

"Are you done?" Ahsoka's amused voice broke into my happy moment.

"Huh?" I asked, and then snapping back to my senses, I said, "Oh, sorry. I'm fine. Just….excited to be here."

Ahsoka looked at me like I was crazy for a minute and then said, "So….you're excited to be here? Where are you from again? Naboo?" I sighed.

"Nope. I'm from Florida." She looked confused.

"Florida? Is that in the Floruum system?"

I giggled and said, "No! It's in the United States. I'm from a different dimension I guess. The Force apparently brought me here to fix something or do some kind of task. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do yet though." Ahsoka nodded.

"Well. It's never dull here!" She winked at me.

"So," she continued. "What's it like on Florida?"

I laughed and said, "In Florida. It's a state. Not a planet. And it's….hot, and humid."

Ahsoka looked excited, "Like Yavin?" she asked.

"Sort of," I replied. "It's also swampy and sometimes dry. The weather changes all the time there. We get winter, spring, summer and fall."

Ahsoka smiled, "Cool!" She glanced around the cluttered room and said, "You don't seem to mind all the mess, are your quarters in Florida like this?" I laughed, hard.

"Yes!" I said, "My mom gets mad at me all the time for not cleaning it!" I said between giggle fits. Ahsoka once again looked perplexed.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yeah! My mom and I also have a Sister, and a Dad." She looked at me with her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"But…but…The Jedi aren't allowed to know their family! How do you know yours?" I laughed and once again explained how I was not from her Universe, (Haha, get it?) and how I lived with my family. She was amazed and listened to my stories of my little sister, my cousin, and my parents.

Ahsoka grinned at me and asked me if I had a lightsaber. I nodded and showed her my custom built Disney lightsaber in real lightsaber style.

"Do you wanna spar?" she asked me.

I grinned and nodded vigorously. I'd read enough fanfics to know how to do this…..plus, with the blog post on the different styles of Lightsaber combat I read, I figured I knew what I was doing. Within ten seconds, I was on the kitchen floor.

"Wow!" Ahsoka said, "You're good!"

I smirked at her from my position on the kitchen floor, "Really?" I asked with sarcasm, "Because it seems to me that you floored me in like, ten seconds!"

Ahsoka laughed, "Yeah, but I've got like, a TON of experience! You rock for never having battled with a real lightsaber before!" she said. I smiled.

"Can you help me? I really want to learn!" She nodded excitedly.

"Sure! Master Skywalker will teach you too! Here, try holding it like this," she positioned my hands in a more comfortable grip. Then she showed me how to block shots from a blaster, using a remote just like the one I saw Luke use in A New Hope.

I grinned in excitement as Anakin came back. He was followed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Again, I nearly screamed in excitement, probably making a total fool of myself, and jumped up and down.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin!" I cried, "And I'm friends with Ahsoka!" I added.

Ahsoka doubled over in laughter and Anakin looked at me like I was crazy. Obi-Wan's look mirrored Anakin's and Ahsoka took them into the kitchen to explain where I came from while I calmed down, or I was more like laughing hysterically on Anakin and Ahsoka's couch inside the Jedi Temple, on Coruscant, IN the Star Wars universe. I was so excited. By the time Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka came back, I was calm and sitting normally with a large smile spreading across my face.

"So….Fallon," Anakin said, and I jumped up.

"HI!" I squealed, and Anakin took a tentative step back. I then realized that I was scaring him off.

"Sorry." I said, more calm now. "I…..I'm just very excited to be your Padawan. I really REALLY love you…..I mean, love the Jedi and stuff." I smiled, and laughed nervously.

I was expecting to get the whole spiel on how "attachments are forbidden" speech, but none came. I kept the bizarre looking smile plastered on my face as Anakin and Obi-Wan studied me. Ahsoka watched their faces, and I still sat, smiling. Finally Anakin broke the silence.

"Alright then. Fallon, Ahsoka's going to show you the ropes. We're in a war…so as Ahsoka already knows, we have missions to go on. Fallon, in about two standard hours, Ahsoka and I are going to be heading to the Outer Rim to handle some sieges out there. I suppose that you could join us if you wanted…."

I jumped up from the couch and yelled, "YES! I'd LOVE to go with!" I thought for a moment, and I remembered the quote from Revenge of the Sith, when Anakin talks to Padme behind the pillar.

He says, "I thought the Outer Rim Sieges would never end, if the Chancellor hadn't been captured I don't know if we'd ever leave….." and I gasped. I squealed incoherently about Anakin, Padme and the Pillar, but Anakin and Obi-Wan once again looked at me like I was crazy. Then Ahsoka put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Alright, let's go get packed up, we leave for the Outer Rim in a few hours." And I smiled and followed her into her bedroom.

**Hehe….I hope you laughed! I literally would sound like that. Screaming over Anakin…**

**Anyway, I've got about six more chapters, plus an epilogue! So let me know if I should continue! Hugs! Fallon**


	2. Things Get Complicated

PART 2

"Sooo," Ahsoka said, trying to act calm. I could tell that she was sort of weirded out by me, and I quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry! I must look like such a freak!" I said, mentally kicking myself for falling out of character.

"No, no. It's fine. We better get packed though. You need a lot of training." She said.

I looked a little nervous and then she added, "Don't worry! You'll be fine! Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi and I will help you!" I smiled at her as we finished packing all our stuff. Then we walked back into the living room of Anakin and Ahsoka's shared quarters.

"All ready?" Anakin asked and Ahsoka and I both nodded excitedly.

"Great!" he said, clapping his hands together.

"Then shall we be off?" asked Obi-Wan. We all nodded and Ahsoka took my hand to lead me to the hangar bay. Suddenly I was nervous again! I didn't like driving in cars, because I easily got carsickness, and I'd only been in a plane once. From what I know from the movies and The Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker was a reckless crazy pilot. I wasn't so sure I wanted to be in his ship. Ahsoka sensed my feelings (which I was doing a terrible job hiding) and reassured me that his flying wasn't that bad. I only half believed her, but didn't say anything else. Instead, I followed my three favorite Jedi into the ship.

….

I gripped the armrests of the seats in the Twilight so hard that my knuckles were white. I braced myself as we jumped to hyperspace. I once again nearly screamed. I was so excited. This was even better than the Star Tours simulator in Disney World. Jumping to Hyperspace was so much fun!

I let go of the armrests and looked at Ahsoka who was flipping through a magazine. She smiled at me and I smiled back. About four hours later, we reached the Outer Rim. I was bored out of my mind, and Ahsoka was asleep. Anakin was half asleep in the cockpit, and Obi-Wan was playing some weird game on his datapad while Anakin was half-piloting/sleeping. I walked in as Anakin woke up.

"Hey Fallon," he said sleepily as I took a seat behind him.

"Hi Master," I said.

"So," Anakin said, "You ready to be a Jedi knight?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir!" I said excitedly. Anakin smiled and chuckled.

"We're coming up on the Outer Rim. You wanna go wake up Ahsoka for me?" I nod and stand to leave.

"And Fallon," I hear Anakin say. I turn around to look at his incredibly handsome face and listened as he said kindly, "Welcome aboard."

He give me his famous cocky grin, and I nearly fainted. Instead I smiled back and left to get Ahsoka.

….

"Ahsoka…." I say.

"Ahsoka….." I said a little louder and shook her sleeping form.

"Ahsoka!" I shout and she finally rolls over and blinking rapidly, muttering, "What? What? I'm up! Anakin I'm up!"

I giggle and say, "Ahsoka, it's me, Fallon. Come on, Master Skywalker says we're at the Outer Rim!" She smiles at me and hops out of the bunk. Then we go to the cockpit and await Master Skywalker's orders.

….

.

.

.

7 months later….

I can't believe it's already been 7 months! I wonder if my parent's know I'm gone, or maybe this is one of those crazy things like in those Magic Treehouse books I read to my sister where no time passes while you're away in magical lands. I don't really know.

For the past 7 months, I've been learning how to be a Jedi, and how to be a Jedi General in the Clone Wars. It was SO fun! But, I knew the story from here on out. I knew that the next thing that would happen would be that Anakin and Obi-Wan would be called back to the Mid Rim for the Battle for Coruscant and to rescue the Chancellor. I also knew that Ahsoka would most likely join them, but just return to the Temple on her own. That probably meant I would too.

I was pretty mortified when the comm came through for Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker to rescue the Chancellor, but only because I knew what was going to happen next. The Chancellor would reveal himself as Darth Sideous, and Anakin would get sucked into his trap. Ahsoka and I were probably going to be ancient history by that time!

Now, I'm sitting in the cockpit of a small fighter jet that Ahsoka is flying. I'm a fair pilot, as it turns out, but Ahsoka's much better than me, so she's flying. I was distracted and uneasy the whole way back to Coruscant, and when Ahsoka tried to talk to me I pretty much ignored or avoided her. I was no longer star struck about being with my favorite characters in the whole world, and I grew to love Anakin more as an older brother or father than a husband/boyfriend. Fact is, he's Padme's and I shouldn't mess with that. I think he really likes me, and I know Ahsoka does. She's really awesome.

Ahsoka taught me all about being a Padawan, but I really didn't have all that much to learn! I knew a lot from my extensive collection of books, magazines, and websites that I knew just about all the major parts of being a Jedi, and a Padawan for that matter. Now though, I was depressed, because I was growing more and more attached to Anakin, and I couldn't bear to let him go to the Dark Side when I knew there was something I could do about it! Finally, I let loose and explained everything to Ahsoka.

"Oh, Fallon." She said as I stormed back into the cockpit, after pacing around the small ship for about twenty minutes.

"What is it?" she asked.

I struggled for the words for a moment and then I said, "Palpatine is evil!" Ahsoka blinked and looked at me as though I was crazy or had grown three heads or something.

"What?" she asked, "Chancellor Palpatine is….evil?" I nodded.

"Yes. He's the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for ever since Obi-Wan killed Darth Maul on Naboo like, 20 years ago or whatever, and Palpatine is really Darth Sideous in disguise and he's going turn Anakin to the Dark Side because he knows he the Chosen One and…" I stopped to take a deep breath.

"AND, Anakin's married to Padme Amidala and she's pregnant with twins that could potentially save the galaxy and I saw this all in a movie!" I was practically yelling now.

Poor Ahsoka looked like she was going to either, A. throw up, B. pass out, or C. do both. She was silent for probably five straight minutes, and then she said,

"Wait. You're trying to tell me, that you _SOMEHOW_ know that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord, and that MY…OUR Master is married, WHICH IS FORBIDDEN BY THE JEDI, _AND_ that it's to Senator Amidala? _AND_ he got her pregnant?" Ahsoka looked closer to passing out now and I just nodded.

"I can tell you the whole Original Trilogy if you'd like." I said in a small voice. Then Ahsoka did something bizarre. She laughed. She laughed hysterically. She was laughing so hard she was crying.

"What?" she asked in between giggle fits, "Are you talking about?" she said, clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard. I tried to explain, but it just seemed to ignite more giggles in Ahsoka.

So I shut up. I sat down in the cockpit and I said, "We're coming up on Coruscant. We'll have to get around that blockade, but it shouldn't be too hard." Ahsoka stood up from where she was laughing on the floor, wiped her eyes and took her seat back in the pilots chair.

"Seriously, you expect me to believe that?" she asked me.

I shook my head and said, "I know it sounds far-fetched but…" Ahsoka looked at me like I was crazy.

"FAR FETCHED?" she shouted, "You sound like a lunatic! There's NO WAY any of that stuff could happen!"

I smiled sheepishly and said, "If only you knew Ahsoka…." And she looked at me seriously.

"The Chancellor can't be a Sith Lord. The Jedi are around him ALL the time. He's ALWAYS coming and butting into our affairs but…..OHHHHH!" She said in understanding.

"OHMIGOSH! The Chancellor is a SITH LORD!" she shrieked.

"Now you believe me!" I said with a satisfied smile.

"He's been hiding it all this time….but…" Ahsoka looked sick again, "He's been influencing the Senate, and the WAR. He's been in Jedi business AND politics. He's like a two faced evil mastermind!"

I nodded and said, "EXACTLY! He also controls the Separatists. He's their leader. He's Dooku's Puppet Master." I added simply. Ahsoka rubbed her hands over her face.

"This can't be happening" she said and I put in (though I probably wasn't helping);

"Oh, but it is. Just wait. Coruscant will be in a mess when we get back. There will be more Clone Troopers everywhere as a result of some crazy act that Palpatine put in place. Then Anakin will rescue the Chancellor, _who wasn't even kidnapped_, and kill Dooku, and then he and Obi-Wan will escape and so will Grievous and THEN…" Ahsoka cut me off.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" she demanded, now yelling at me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I TOLD YOU! MOVIES!" Now I was a freak or something, because I could've sworn that's how Ahsoka was looking at me.

"MOVIES?" she screamed.

"Yes. Especially Revenge of the Sith. It's a very depressing movie." I then went on to explain how in my dimension, her and Anakin and Obi-Wan's lives were pretty much a whole fantasy land for me. I explained how I knew just about everything that I could know about them, because of my crazed obsession. I also explained how they were made into movies, and after watching all the movies AND the clone wars series on TV, I was pretty educated in such things.

The whole, "I'm gonna be sick" look didn't leave Ahsoka's face.

"You mean….my _**LIFE**_ is just a….._story_?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, pretty much. But, hey! I'm here aren't I?" I smiled at her, and she gave me an incredulous look back. Then she closed her mouth, (which had been open due to the shock) and said to me, flinging me a trivia question, "What's Senator Amidala's full name?"

The question didn't faze me in the least and I answered back immediately, "Padme Nabberrie Amidala. Skywalker" I added for good measure.

"What's Yoda's walking stick made of?" she shot at me.

I shot right back, "It's a Gimer Stick!" Ahsoka sat back down and she said again shooting more trivia, "What color is Mace Windu's lightsaber."

She thought she had me, as I'd never seen Mace's lightsaber when I was in the Universe, but I answered right away, "Purple. Or Amethyst. Whichever you prefer." I said breezily.

Ahsoka slumped in her seat and said in a small voice, "What planet am I from?" I answered Shili, and then she said, thinking she really stumped me this time, "How did I get to the Jedi temple?"

I smiled and said, "Master Plo Koon found you when you were just a little kid, and brought you to the Temple."

Ahsoka gasped and said, "How do you know all that?"

I smiled and replied, "I'm a super fan. I spend my days learning these things."

She ran her hand over her face, a sign of stress, and said, "We've gotta get through this blockade, but when we get down onto Coruscant, I want ANSWERS Fallon. Serious, real, non-made up ANSWERS."

I nod and sit in the co-pilots seat once again. Ahsoka does some fancy flying which reminds me a lot like Anakin's as we break through the Separatist blockade.

**Well there you have it! Part/Chapter 2!**

**See, I probably wasn't thinking too straight when I told Ahsoka about the fact that Star Wars is just a bunch of Movies to me…..but then again I was desperately trying to save Anakin from the Dark Side, so desperate times call for desperate measures. Anyway, please review! I can't wait to see what y'all think! Thank you SOO much for your kind reviews, I am honestly touched. :-) Thanks! Fallon. **


	3. Ahsoka Gets Schooled

PART 3

"So you're trying to tell me," Ahsoka said as we sat in our quarters in the Jedi Temple, "That you know EVERYTHING about me?"

I shrugged and said, "Well, I know A LOT, but not everything."

She sat next to me on the couch and said, a bit calmer now, "Okay, so I believe you. You might be crazy, but I believe you."

I smiled and said, "Thank you!" I hugged her in relief and then said, "So you'll help me keep Anakin from going to the Dark Side?"

She looked at me again and said, "Well…..Yes, but I want to know why you think…."

I corrected her, "Know,"

She continued, "Fine, that you KNOW that Master Skywalker is going to turn to the Dark Side, and I want to hear all of Revenge of the Sith or whatever that movie that you watch is called."

I smiled and said, "Alright then. So. After the battle over Coruscant, which is happening NOW, Anakin gets too close with the Chancellor, and he tries to get Anakin on the Jedi Council…." Ahsoka became frantic again.

"WHAT?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "LISTEN!"

She nodded and I continued, "SO, Anakin gets back to Coruscant, Palpatine tries to get him on the Jedi Council, Padme tells him she's pregnant, and then Anakin has a bad nightmare about her dying in Childbirth and takes extreme measures to save her."

Ahsoka now looks interested, "What does he do?" she asks me.

I say sadly, "Well, first, he goes to Yoda for help, but Yoda pretty much tells him that 'death is a part of life,' and that he needs to get over it." Ahsoka looks disgusted.

"Why'd he do that?" I shrug. Then I continue.

"Yeah, then he decides NOT to talk to Obi-Wan about it, and then he talks to Palpatine instead!" Ahsoka gasps in disbelief.

"No!" she said.

"Yes!" I answered. She urged me to continue.

"Then Palpatine LIES and tells him that he knows how to stop death. But he's only talking about the Dark Side." I said solemnly.

"AND HE BELIEVES HIM?" Ahsoka demands.

"Yeah!" Ahsoka looks mad.

"So what does he do? He actually believes Palpatine and goes to the Dark Side?"

I gave a sad sigh and said, "Yes. He stops being Anakin Skywalker and becomes Darth Vader." Ahsoka gasps again, and I keep on going, even though it's sad.

"Then, Palpatine orders him to do all sorts of bad things." Ahsoka looks scared.

"Like what?"

I shudder a sigh and say, "Palpatine give the signal for the Clones to execute Order 66." Ahsoka's eyes widen.

"What's that?" She says.

"It's the order for the Clones to betray and murder the Jedi" Ahsoka looks like she's going to cry.

"What?" she asks weakly.

I give her a hug and say softly, "Then, Anakin destroys the Jedi Temple. He murders…..younglings." I sniff back a few tears.

"Younglings?" Ahsoka peeps, many tears escaping her eyes.

I rub her back comfortingly and said, "Yeah, younglings. Every Jedi, except for a few are killed, either by the clones, or….Anakin."

Ahsoka starts crying.

"What about…..Me? And Master Kenobi? And Master Plo?"

She's still crying as I answer, "I don't know about you. Master Plo is shot down in his starfighter by his Clone squad. And Master Kenobi becomes a hermit living on Tatooine to escape the Empire." Ahsoka stops crying and wipes her eyes.

"The Empire?" I nod.

"Palpatine destroys the Republic and puts in a totally _evil_ Empire rule where everyone and everything who disagrees is either killed, arrested, or both."

Ahsoka shook her head and said, "That can't be…..What happens to Anakin? And Padme?" I frown and try to explain everything that happens, with Anakin, and the suit.

I carefully say, "Anakin and Obi-Wan have a really bad duel on Mustafar, and neither one wins. Anakin ends up….burned and almost dead, but Palpatine rescues him." Ahsoka is crying again and begged, "That's not true! How did he survive that?" I shake my head again.

"He doesn't. At least, not normal. He ends up in a crazy life support suit thing and ends up breathing like this through a respiratory thing." I do my best Darth Vader breathing impression, and then Ahsoka starts wailing.

"What do I do? What do I do?" she cried. I tried to comfort her but she was pretty hysterical by this time.

"Padme?" she croaked.

"Gives birth, and then dies of a broken heart." Ahsoka sniffed.

"Why?" she begged. "How did this happen?"

I stopped trying to explain and just said, "We can fix it."

She sniffed again and said, "How?"

I smiled a little and said, "I know. Come on, follow me!" Ahsoka and I stood up and after wiping our teary eyes, I led her to the Senate Building, where Anakin surely had talked to Padme already. Halfway to the Senate, I stopped and remembered something.

"Wait." I said, and Ahsoka stopped short and looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We can't go yet." I said plainly. "He hasn't had the dream yet!"

Ahsoka nodded and said, "So we wait until tomorrow?" I nod.

"Yup. Tomorrow morning. But, we've got to do it BEFORE he talks to Palpatine. Maybe after Yoda though."

She nodded again and said, "Then, should we just go home?" I nod again.

"Why not? We might as well, Anakin won't be home till tomorrow morning, so I guess we can just chill out until then!" Ahsoka smiled halfheartedly and followed me back to the Jedi Temple.

….

The next morning, Ahsoka and I were both up early, and waited a little past daybreak before we sought out Anakin. Soon, we realized that the whole Temple was already up, and we heard Anakin being called by Obi-Wan to go to the Council Chambers. Ahsoka and I shared a look of panic as we ran towards Anakin yelling "NO! Come Back! Master!". Anakin heard us, but told us to just wait, he already met with the Chancellor and was about to be put on the Jedi Council.

Ahsoka and I looked panicked again, and I told Anakin sternly, "You need to see us RIGHT after the meeting! It's a matter of life or death!" Anakin looked annoyed at first, but after the 'life or death' part, he tensed up and agreed to talk to us. We thanked him, wished him luck, and waited eagerly outside the Council doors. When the meeting adjourned, Anakin was furious. He walked away, right past us, and started yelling angrily at Obi-Wan. Ahsoka looked at me and said, "Hey, now what? Did this happen?"

I nodded nervously and said, "Yes….but I've got to stop it! The council wants him to spy on the Chancellor! We're too late Ahsoka!"

"Oh no!" she cried and together we ran towards Anakin, begging him to listen to us.

"Master! Master!" we cried in unison, and finally the stubborn man looked at us.

"What is it?" he said, his exasperation showing on his still incredibly handsome face.

"Master," Ahsoka said, "We _need_ to talk to you….Fallon can fix your problems! She told me _EVERYTHING_ Master! It's hard to explain but we have to go….NOW!" Anakin stopped and looked at the both of us like we were crazy.

"What?" he said, still incredibly disbelieving of us.

"Please Master, you've gotta listen!" I begged.

Obi-Wan smiled gratefully at us, and said "Anakin, I'll leave you to your Padawans, I need to take leave, I'll talk to you later." Obi-Wan left, deciding it best to NOT tell Anakin of his mission to spy on the Chancellor JUST yet.

"What is it girls?" Anakin said in annoyance.

"Master," I said, "We need to go someplace more…." Ahsoka stepped in, finishing my sentence,

"Private. We need someplace more private." Anakin rolled his eyes but followed anyway. After we got into our quarters, I sat down across from Anakin on the couch. Ahsoka and I already went over the plan. We couldn't tell Anakin about the movies, because he would never believe it, so we devised a plan to make him believe it, and to stop him from doing all the crazy, horrible things that will happen in the near future.

**So there you have it! Chapter/Part 3 of I'm Trapped in the Star Wars Universe! I really hope y'all enjoyed it. I've LOVED getting your kind reviews! Thanks so much! This chapter was fun. Poor Ahsoka….well, now that Fallon straightened everything out, it's all good! And if you don't like that Fallon told Ahsoka about the movies, I'm sorry, but I liked how it worked out. It doesn't really leave between them, and I always think of Ahsoka as a very understanding and easy to talk to kind of Jedi. (: So, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Anakin Gets his Explanation

PART 4

"Master," Ahsoka said, "We…."

I completed her sentence and said, "We know about you and Padme. We know about your dream, and we can help." Anakin looked very confused and worried.

He said, "How….how do you know about that?"

Ahsoka looked at me, and I looked at her and then she said, "We intercepted a holovid you recorded for Senator Amidala. I was already sorta suspicious, and I talked to Fallon about everything. Together, we saw the holo and together we guessed that you and Padme were married, because you don't go telling people you love them and can't live without them when you are just friends." Anakin paled as Ahsoka finished her half-truth, and then it was my turn to explain.

"We are your Padawans Master Skywalker, we know these things. You trained us, and we know you better than anyone! Say for Obi-Wan or Padme. So we knew that something was up with you when you freaked yesterday. We could feel your presence half a galaxy away! I guessed that you dreamt about Padme, since Ahsoka told me about the dreams you had about your mother just before she died, and how you flipped out on the Tusken Raiders." Anakin now ran his hands over his face and started tearing up.

"Master," I said gently, "you have to understand. Your friend the Chancellor is a Sith lord. He's gonna try and make you believe that he can stop people from dying, but he really, REALLY can't." Anakin looked a mix of outraged, horrified, confused, and upset. Anakin started to cry into his hands, and his tears made Ahsoka and I sorta nervous. The man who we looked up to was crying tears of distress.

"Master," Ahsoka said gently, "are you okay?"

Anakin was silent for a few moments, and then burst out, "NO! No I'm not okay! How do you two know this? How do you think you can help? Padme's going to DIE and she's going to die in _childbirth_. It's all my fault!" He cried some more.

I looked sadly at Ahsoka and then said, "Master, you can stop this. She doesn't die in childbirth, she dies of a broken heart because you go to the Dark Side. You have to stop yourself from becoming a Sith. You can't do it Master! You just can't!"

Anakin looked up, his eyes were red from crying, and he said, "What? I become a Sith?" I mentally kick myself for blowing our cover story.

"Uhhh…." I stammer and Ahsoka gives me a look that says, "way to blow it" and I look at Anakin, who looks incredibly desperate.

"Well. The Chancellor is doing something really….fishy, and I think he's going to try and turn you to the Dark Side. You _are _the Chosen One after all."

Anakin looked about ready to rip my head off. I didn't blame him honestly. I sighed and knew my cover was blown.

Anakin wiped his eyes and says angrily, "I cannot believe you two! You pried into my business, and now you think I'm going to go to the Dark Side! Ahsoka? Do you think this too?"

Ahsoka smiles sheepishly and said, "Sorry Master. Palpatine is evil. Don't believe him. He's not your friend, he's just faking it."

Anakin looks really angry. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" he demands. I look at my watch.

"You were going to talk to him about your dream, weren't you?" I asked. Anakin looked stunned and then nodded.

"How….." I held up my hand and said, "You don't believe me, go ahead, go talk to him, tell him about your dream, and then you come back and tell me that he isn't a Sith Lord." I challenged Anakin. Anakin was mad.

I could tell that much, and I simply said, "Bye Master." and stood up to watch him leave to go meet with the Chancellor.

"Alright, I WILL!" he yelled behind him. I knew what his answer would be when he got home however, so I wasn't worried.

….

Ahsoka and I were sitting in our quarters, listening to music, watching the HoloVision, and reading magazines while waiting for Anakin to come back.

Ahsoka decided it was the prime opportunity to ask me some more 'trivia' to see what I knew about her life.

"What year was I born?"

"35BBY."

"What year was Anakin born in?"

"42BBY"

"You're getting the numbers right, but what's BBY?"

I think to what BBY stands for. Before Battle of Yavin. I can't tell her what the Battle of Yavin is so I quickly change the topic.

"Why don't we go watch a holomovie?"

"Okay! Sure! I'll go make popcorn!" Ahsoka says brightly.

….

An hour later, Anakin returned after the meeting with the Chancellor.

"So what did he say?" I asked him cheekily, throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in my mouth.

"Twenty." I told Ahsoka. We were having a "who can throw the most pieces of popcorn in the air and catch them in their mouths" contest. I was winning.

"Darn." Ahsoka said. Anakin looked dazed and sat on the chair in the kitchen where we were standing.

"You…you were right!" Anakin said incredulously.

"I can't believe it…..you were right! I told him about my dream, and he tried to tell me that the Dark Side could stop death! I knew it wasn't true….but I wanted to believe him." I looked at Ahsoka who just caught another piece of popcorn.

"Eighteen!" she said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Told ya!" I said to Anakin in my best know-it-all-teenager voice. I then caught another piece of popcorn.

"Twenty one!" I said to Ahsoka, who giggled.

"Will you two stop counting popcorn and listen to me?" Anakin demanded.

"Sure Anakin." I said, making him cringe that I called him by his first name. Ahsoka and I learned that when we wanted to annoy our master, we call him by his first name, or better yet, his nickname, Ani.

"So Ani," Ahsoka said getting a giggle out of me this time, "You know what you've gotta do right?"

He looked at his hands for a minute, and then said, "I think so. But….if you two were right, then I've got to report it to the Jedi Council. They're gonna kill him! He might be my only chance to save Padme!" I rolled my eyes in unison with Ahsoka, who shook her head at Anakin.

"Master!" she said, "Don't you get it? He CAN'T save Padme. If he's a _Sith Lord_, if he's _evil_, if he's doing all sorts of crazy things, like controlling the war, and controlling the Senate, then HE'S THE PROBLEM!"

I nodded, "He really can't save Padme, Master. Only _YOU_ can do that."

He looked at me funny, "How am I going to do that Fallon? Sit there and watch her die as she gives birth to my child?" he demanded. I shook my head.

"Of course not! You're going to be there when she gives birth, and be there to help care for the children." Anakin's eyes widen.

"Children?" he asked.

"Sithspit!" I curse under my breath.

"YOU SAID CHILDREN!" he yelled. I groan and Ahsoka gives me another "way to blow it" look.

"Fallon!"

Anakin yelled, "What else do you know? HOW do you know?"

I curse again, "Blast it. When I said 'Children' I meant that you don't really know if you'll have a girl, a boy or more than one, do you? And even if you did, you could possibly have more kids in the future! See? I'm just guessing all of this by the way." I smiled a really fake looking smile and Ahsoka caught another piece of popcorn.

"Twenty," she stated proudly. "Oh, and nice save." She added sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her this time. And then I stuck my tongue out at her for good measure. She returned the gesture. Anakin looked exasperated.

"You'd think I've already got two kids…" he murmured, making Ahsoka and I burst out laughing. Anakin sighed and stood back up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you girls were right. I'm sorry for doubting you."

I was SO tempted to say, "I found you lack of faith disturbing," but figured that was too foreshadow -y and decided against it.

"S'okay Master!" Ahsoka said, "Go report to the Council and then come back. We'll make dinner." Anakin nodded and I yelled after him before he left, "Whatever you do, LISTEN TO MASTER WINDU!" Anakin nodded and waved his hand behind him, then took off down the hall.

**Well there you have it Folks, the next installment of I'm Trapped in the Star Wars Universe! I hope you all are enjoying this as much as me. I LOVE getting all the reviews! Thanks so much! The part where Ahsoka was asking Fallon more trivia was inspired by an idea that StarWarsRocksMySocks gave me. Thanks so much! :-) Fallon**


	5. We Face the Evil!

PART 5

Ahsoka and I smiled at each other confidently, feeling like we just solved all our problems.

Yeah, right.

We decided to actually keep our promise to Anakin and make some dinner, but we didn't feel like cooking, so instead we ordered in from Dex's Diner. It was better than Mess Hall mush any day. Plus, we knew that Anakin had had a tough day and he needed something good tasting to relax him a little bit. We ordered Anakin his favorite dishes off the menu and waited for the delivery guy to come. Our quarters door buzzed and Ahsoka jumped up to go answer it.

"That must be the delivery guy," she said behind her as she trotted towards the door. I was still fingering through a magazine when I heard Ahsoka gasp in the doorway. I looked up. Guess what I saw? The face of evil.

"Palpatine," I muttered angrily.

Palpatine didn't look all old and wrinkled, or ugly just yet. He still looked fairly young compared to his state in Return of the Jedi, but he looked evil nonetheless. Ahsoka and I both whipped out our lightsabers, and Chancellor Palpatine spoke to use smoothly.

"Now, now, Children, you wouldn't kill a kindly old politician? Now would you? Especially not your Master's friend…..oh, no, he would be MOST displeased with you." His voice was oily and cool, like it was obvious he was lying yet very convincing at the same time. Ahsoka and I didn't lower our lightsabers.

"We know who you are Sideous!" I spat. Palpatine looked annoyed, but unfazed. He didn't seem to care that we knew who he really was. Suddenly, he drew a lightsaber out from his robes.

"Have you two been meddling in your Master's business? DISRUPTING MY PLANS?" he began to screech.

"We saw right through you, you lying lowlife!" Ahsoka snapped at him. I see where she gets her nickname. I would laugh if we were in a different situation.

"He's reporting you to the Council as we speak. And there is nothing that you can do about it!" Palpatine cackled an evil cackle.

"Oh, dear child, you'd be surprised about what I can do." He grinned evilly and shot the same blue Sith Lightning I saw in the movies at me and Ahsoka. We both screamed and fell to the ground.

….

Ahsoka and I were squirming and writhing in pain, just like Luke did in Return of the Jedi. All I felt was pain. Shockingly strong pain. Then Anakin came in. My hero. He came in and blocked the lightning with his lightsaber.

"My friend…." He growled in sarcasm.

"Ah, Anakin. These two meddling young girls were about to crush your only chance of saving your wife!" Anakin shook his head furiously.

"No." he said stubbornly, "No they weren't. It was YOU!" he cried, engaging in a lightsaber duel with the Sith. Ahsoka and I watched helplessly from the floor as Anakin and Darth Sideous enthralled in a fierce lightsaber battle. Anakin was getting beaten pretty badly by the devilish Sith Lord, when I spotted my lightsaber rolled a few feet away. I tried to get up, but my legs refused to work, and when I tried to crawl there, my arms gave out too. My body was still in shock from all the Sith Lightning, (which thanks to the Truce at Bakura book, I knew it did more serious damage than you would think…) and I couldn't move. Apparently Ahsoka was having the same problems.

Calmly, I stretched out with the Force, and prayed that my lightsaber would listen. It did.

My lightsaber flew to my hand, and I activated it, Force throwing it across the room to hit Palpatine's legs. I was surprised by the metallic "ping" that I heard as my lightsaber made contact with his long robes. He laughed tauntingly at me.

"Did you really think you could do that child?" he asked.

"These robes are bulletproof! Any SMART politician would be wearing them…you never _can_ take chances these days" he said haughtily, "What with the war, and the people who want you dea-"

Palpatine stopped short as Anakin's lightsaber dug into his chest, where the bulletproof robes parted slightly.

"We want to kill you? I thought _YOU_ were the Sith Lord!" Anakin said sarcastically, watching as his fake friend's body fell to the ground. Ahsoka and I cheered, now gaining the ability to move back. Anakin sighed, deactivated his lightsaber and rushed to pick up Ahsoka. He carefully put her on the couch, and then lifted me and gently placed me next to her.

"Are you two alright?" he asked worriedly. Ahsoka and I both assured him that we were fine, but seriously, we both weren't feeling too hot.

"Master," I said, "You just fixed it. There's no more Sith Lord. You killed Dooku and you killed Palpatine. The Sith are destroyed. You did it Master! You brought balance to the Force!" I said excitedly. Ahsoka nodded and hugged Anakin tightly. I did as well. He smiled and relaxed, hugging both of us back.

We cried a few tears of relief, and then Obi-Wan burst into the room, shocked to see Anakin with his arms around his Padawans, and Palpatine dead on the floor of the room.

"What in blazes is going on in here?" Obi-Wan cried, indicating Palpatine's dead body.

"Master Kenobi!" I cried. Ahsoka smiled at him, relieved.

"Master Kenobi! Anakin did it! He brought balance to the Force!" she said excitedly.

"The Sith are no more!" I added, and Obi-Wan sat on a chair near us.

"What happened?" he noticed Ahsoka and I's singed robes and dresses and listened patiently as we explained what had just taken place. Obi-Wan gaped at us, and told Anakin to take both Ahsoka and I to the Med Center immediately to check us for further injuries. We assured him we were fine, but Obi-Wan and Anakin were both unconvinced.

So we decided to go ahead and please them just this once. Anakin stayed by our sides the whole time we were in the Med Center, and just as Ahsoka and I were going to go into a rejuvenating Bacta bath to heal the minor burns and lightning injuries, Ahsoka smiled at Anakin and said, "Master, go to Padme. Explain everything that's happened." Anakin nodded and smiled at us gratefully.

"And Master!" I called, "Tell her we say hi, and good luck with the baby." Anakin nodded again and waved goodbye to us.

Ahsoka and I giggled and lay back on the Medic beds, relieved that we finally saved Anakin from his fate. We knew now that everything would be fine. I was thinking about everything that was now going to happen. Somehow I knew that little Luke and Leia Skywalker would be just fine, and that little Luke would turn into Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and that Leia would somehow be Leia Skywalker, senator of the Republic.

I also figured that somehow she would meet and fall in love with Han Solo. Maybe Han would even have a better childhood without the Empire. I didn't really know, but just before I went into the Bacta bath, I felt confident it would all be fine.

**There 'ya go! Chapter/Part 5! I'm so excited with the success of this story! I wrote this a while ago, for a fun thing with my friends. Now though…..I'm honored that so many like it, and thank you especially to all my reviewers who are so encouraging! Only one more chapter and an epilogue next! Maybe a sequel? You all will have to let me know on that one. :-) Thanks! Fallon.**


	6. The Twins Arrive!

**Eeee…..it's been a while, now hasn't it? Yikes. I seriously apologize for the no-update-ness of this story. I was insanely busy this summer…crisis after crisis after trip after vacation after school. :P Well, school's in session again, and I remembered to pick this back up! I already had some of it written, but I wanted to get a bit more in there before the epilogue. ;-D Enjoy! Thank you for being so patient! Fallon :-D**

**PART 6**

Ahsoka and I stood out in the Med Center's lobby, waiting for Anakin to come and pick us up. We were sorta bored, so we played our favorite game, "Guess what I'm thinking". It was hard to play, because we were both Force Sensitive, so we kept guessing what we were thinking about very quickly.

Finally, I heard my comm buzz, and I glanced at Ahsoka before answering it.

"Hello?" I said into the small comm, which I was still getting used to using vs. a cell phone.

"Fallon? It's Anakin. I might be a little while…..Padme's in labor!" I heard Anakin being frantic, while Padme sounded in pain.

"I'm going to comm Obi-Wan to pick you two up okay?" he asked, and I nodded and replied, "Sure! We wish Padme the best! Congratulations Master!"

Ahsoka squealed and said, "We're gonna be…..I dunno, what does that make us? If Anakin is the dad, and we are his Padawans…..does that make us like, siblings or something?"

I smiled and giggled, "I don't know! We'll have to ask Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka suddenly looked worried.

"Does Obi-Wan know?" she asked.

"Uh. Yeah. You were THERE when Anakin told him!"

Ahsoka nodded and we went back to playing our game. About twenty minutes later, Obi-Wan came to the Med Center and picked up Ahsoka and I. We went back to the Temple, and waited in our quarters while Obi-Wan paced back and forth, worried about Anakin and his wife.

"Master, would you just sit down?" I asked, watching him pace back and forth over and over and over.

"Padawans….how are both so calm?"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and said, "We were hit with Sith Lightning. We are made of _steel_!" she said totally serious. I laughed and Obi-Wan stroked his beard in slight worry. But finally he sat down.

Around ten minutes later, we heard the comm buzz and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and I all ran to grab it. Ahsoka reached it first, (only thanks to the Force…she CHEATED!) and quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Snips?"

"MASTER!" we both cried. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of his seat and waited for Anakin to speak.

"Hey girls! Congratulations! You two have new baby siblings."

Ahsoka and I did a happy dance, and then a thought struck Ahsoka. "SIBLINGS?" she shouted.

"Yes. Little Luke and Leia. Twins. Turns out you were right after all Fallon."

"I knew it!" And technically I did know it. I knew exactly that Anakin and Padme would have Luke and Leia. So I was very happy for them.

"How's Padme?" Ahsoka asked, and I glanced over to see Obi-Wan smiling.

"Padme's wonderful. She wants you girls and Obi-Wan to come see them as soon as possible."

Ahsoka and I pumped our fists and danced around the room while Obi-Wan talked to Anakin for a while.

"Anakin, I am very happy for you. Congratulations my friend."

"Thank you Master. I can't believe I'm a father. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world."

Ahsoka and I were still dancing around when another thought occurred to me. If Anakin was a dad now, he would want to spend his time taking care of the twins, and not being a Jedi. But if he wasn't a Jedi anymore….then what would become of Ahsoka and I? Would I go home? Was this the thing the Force wanted me to do? Keep Anakin from turning to the dark side?

"Anakin you know that you cannot be a Jedi and a father…" Obi-Wan said softly, and I grabbed Ahsoka's arm as I listened intently to what Anakin said next.

"I know that Obi-Wan. That is why I've decided to leave the Order." Obi-Wan took a step back in shock. Ahsoka and I did the same.

"Leave?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

Ahsoka and I mouthed to each other, "Leave?"

"Yes, leave. Obi-Wan, you know as well as I do that I cannot be both a Jedi and a dad. I'm choosing to be with my wife and children." Obi-Wan nodded and stroked his beard again.

"I understand Anakin." He said. "Though I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Anakin's tone returned to its happy and not-so-serious sound, and he said, "We'd love for both you and the girls to come see the twins. Obi-Wan…can you come? For me?"

"Of course Anakin. We'll see you very soon."

They disconnected and Ahsoka and I jumped up and down in excitement.

"YAY!" we cried in unison, though Obi-Wan looked upset. He flopped down on the couch and looked at us.

"He wants to leave the Jedi Order." He stated.

Ahsoka and I nodded in understanding. Obi-Wan was sad. He loved Anakin like a brother. Him leaving was a huge shock to poor Obi-Wan.

….

Twenty minutes later, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and I arrived at the Coruscant Medical Centre, awaiting Anakin to take us to Padme's hospital room. Ahsoka and I were bouncing up and down in excitement and Obi-Wan was back to pacing. I now see where Anakin gets it from.

Finally, Anakin arrived. He looked a nervous wreck, but obviously happy, because he had the hugest grin plastered on his face. He hugged Ahsoka and then me, and then Obi-Wan. He quickly led us upstairs to the fourth level, where Padme and the twins were resting.

He quietly knocked on the door.

"Padme?" He called gently.

"Come on in!" she replied brightly.

Ahsoka and I bounded in, smiling like Nexus while Obi-Wan entered after Anakin, a bit more cautiously.

"Hi Padme!" Ahsoka and I cried, giving her gentle hugs and telling her congratulations.

"Thank you both," She said, smiling at us, "And congratulations to you too!" she said, looking to Anakin.

"Girls," he started, "You both know that I am going to leave the Jedi Order," he stated.

We both nodded.

Anakin continued, "I'd be honored if you came with me. Not as Padawans, but as…..daughters. Or maybe kid sisters."

Ahsoka squealed and looked at me. I was smiling too much to think.

"What do you say?" Anakin asked, giving us that grin that used to make me go crazy in love, but now makes my heart swell with happiness.

"YES!" both Ahsoka and I shouted, much to Obi-Wan's dismay.

Anakin smiled and wrapped us both in hugs. "I'm glad." He said. "I would miss you both too much."

"And Obi-Wan…." He said looking to his former Master, "Padme and I have both decided that we want to make you the twins' forcefather. You'll be their 'Uncle Obi-Wan'."

Obi-Wan smiled like Ahsoka and I were smiling and said, "Really? You'd want me to be their uncle?"

"We are brothers, aren't we?" Anakin replied, grinning at him.

"Yes. Anakin thank you. And thank you Padme. This is wonderful!"

…..

**Just a little update….the next chapter is an epilogue, and should HOPEFULLY come by the end of this upcoming week. ;-) So…thanks y'all! I hope you enjoyed this story, and I'll be sure to put up the epilogue soon! :-D**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

Anakin took Ahsoka and I home after visiting with Padme and the twins for several hours that afternoon. For some reason, when I gave Anakin a hug goodnight, and Ahsoka and I talked each other to sleep, something felt very final. It felt like….everything was just done. My 'mission' was accomplished and I was getting homesick. I wondered if my parents or sister missed me back home in the USA…or if they even knew I was gone.

Was this situation similar to the ones in the "Magic Tree House" books I read to my sister back home? Where time freezes for Jack and Annie while they go through time? I could only hope.

As I fell asleep, I whispered softly before dozing off, "Goodbye Galaxy…"

…..

I felt a violent shaking of my shoulders, someone trying to awaken me.

"Ahsoka…" I muttered, "Stooppp…."

My younger sister squealed. "AHSOKA?" she cried. "Are you dreaming again?" she asked skeptically.

My eyes popped open and I sat up straight. I was back in my room. I was exhausted and achy, but I smiled. I was back in my room, in my house, in my state, in the U.S.A. It was a miracle…or fate. I laughed loudly, now fully wide awake, and pulled my little sister into a hug. I jumped around in fits of giggles, bounding around my room in joy.

I then ran outside my room and hugged and kissed my parents, and the dogs, and the chickens, so happy to finally be home. I was crying, I was so excited. I screamed and jumped and no one understood why. I tried to explain to my mom what had happened, but she didn't believe me.

I ran into my bedroom, and tore open the Star Wars Encyclopedia of Characters. I screamed and cried, "I DID IT!" Upon reading Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, and the other "prequel" Jedi's pages.

_**Anakin Skywalker:**_

The first thing I noticed was that next to his name there was no "Darth Vader".

_**Anakin was born a slave on Tatooine….**_

I skipped ahead to the end of his bio, where it would go into detail of him going to the dark side.

_**Anakin Skywalker left the Jedi Order for a short period of time after the birth of his children (see pages 108 and 110 for more information) and raised them with his wife Padme Amidala (page 145) on her homeworld of Naboo. Anakin was eventually reinstated in the Jedi Order after the change of rules upon the end of the Clone War and beginning of the Galaxy at Peace. Jedi were permitted marriage and families. **_

_**Master Skywalker taught the young Jedi (including his own children) the ways of the Force for many years. He and his wife were both very involved in the Jedi Order, and their children are destined to do the same. **_

I stopped reading and screamed some more….once again shouting "I DID IT! I DID IT! I SAVED HIM!"

I immediately showed my mother the pages, but she tried to convince me that that was simply the way it always had been written, just watch the movies, or read the books.

I looked at her in surprise, and tried once again to plead my case. "No!" I told her, "I was there! Ahsoka…she and I…" my eyes widened and I flipped the book to Ahsoka's page.

She was _alive_. That's all that mattered. Ahsoka was _alive _and she and Anakin stayed together even when he wasn't a part of the Jedi Order for a while. She got married as well later on, and her family was incredibly close to Anakin's.

Once again I jumped around and around, thrilled to know that I managed to solve all the Galaxy's problems. But still, I wonder about the rest of the galaxy….like Luke and Mara, and Han and Leia. But it seemed as if the authors had just stopped writing as soon as what would be Revenge of the Sith ended.

Luke and Leia were born…but babies. This surely complicated things…it meant that someone…or maybe even _I _would be returning to fix things again….if need be.

…..

**There we are…the end of a wonderful fanfic. :-) Does this mean a sequel/ Perhaps. We won't know until inspiration and/or time strikes. **

**Thanks for waiting on me on this story,  
>Fallon.<strong>


End file.
